<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unnatural Love by JustAnotherGayMarauder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082547">Unnatural Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherGayMarauder/pseuds/JustAnotherGayMarauder'>JustAnotherGayMarauder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doom (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Doom, Doom (2016) spoilers, Doom Eternal, Doom Eternal Spoilers, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, M/M, Marauders, Threats of Violence, Violence, Violent Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherGayMarauder/pseuds/JustAnotherGayMarauder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marauder takes a step forward on making his way to encounter the Doomslayer to finally achieve that long lost potential he had once a long time ago. But the demon himself needs to make decisions and risks of his own if he wishes to continue on the path he was willing to take.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Marauder(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unnatural Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ DAMNIT! ” The Marauder slammed his fist against the already broken wall , frustrated and upset about himself. He couldn't at all help but manage to think he had failed once more. What had happened earlier this day was that he had recklessly , again , done something stupid and dumb enough that he had almost couldn't have even made it out alive.
</p><p>
He had angered one of the Tyrants as well as other demons that made it possible that he hadn't only fought small , annoying , and very angry demons... But also the Tyrants at the same time. He was at least thankful that there was only two of them on the field that he was in. Although he was still upset. 
</p>
<p>
He put himself into that situation , and now he had to deal with a low health and a few deep and aching scars that his stupidity made him cause through. As if already being a demon and suffering down in Hell itself was actually enough. Marauder once more sighed heavily , not moving from where he was. He had to think about his actions now and then shouldn't he? He was reckless , dumb , clumsy and even careless about everything at he does.
</p>
<p>
He needs at least to take a bigger role here just in case for that to do so... But exactly how is he going to do that? He was also just a demon. Trapped in Hell. Cursed and tormented down here. How is he going to make a huge difference from the others that have been through the same thing as he did? Maybe..... If he could..... No that wouldn't work. Perhaps if.... No either. Every single plan , every single idea that the demon even had that thought might work, was just wiping out immediately with reasons and reasons alone that layer by layer keeps getting topped my bigger reasons that he can't top with another. He need to think of at least something , a way. 
</p>
<p>
Marauder pinched the bridge of his 'nose' , his head feels like it was getting torn into little bits one by one this second as he thought about it. He decided he should find a place that would be safe to rest and recover from his wounds before thinking of everything else. The demon looked over and grabbed his axe , and had to figure out next on what place was safe enough for him to stay.
</p>
<p>
At least safer and away from demons at all cause , who knows what the other demons would do when they found you were resting on a place like this , the demon couldn't even imagine what it would feel like to suffer again... He had suffered once , in his worthless human age , what more can it cause to make him suffer on this life of his? But he had no time to think about that now. All he needed and have to do is very simple. Find a shelter or at least a recovering place that is nowhere near the demons so he knows he was safe and rest there for the day, that way he can at least think about his life when he's certain that he is safe.
</p>
<p>
The demon wasted no time on leaving and to search. And as he did he kept his axe with him , gripping it tightly on his cold , bleeding hands. Even if it had hurten him he had no care nonetheless. He had to keep his guard up at all times , like he should have done when he had angered and foughten those Tyrants with those little annoying demons. At least now he had somehow learned his lesson..Well sort of.. And it did help for his own good as well even though he had only gained somehow some little strength from that fight, and at least he had killed those who he had wronged and for who had wronged him. The demon did not care about anything else , for the moment. But he will once he gets to the safety he needed. And it thankfully didn't take him a long time to find a place to do so.
</p>
<p>
Since as surprising as it seems to be , it was more than likely common enough to find small shelters , places nowhere near the demons including even the small ones that may be a little shambled but provides some well  personal space to everything that has been happening so far which was some sort of at least close to blessing for him. He didn't want to fight any demons and take their territory over since that was just a waste of everyone's time , and he was very much fragile and overall vulnerable at the time. The demon would have experienced certain amount of pain keeping him from being unable to move and attack and most likely how his chest would hurt so badly like he is experiencing and trying to ease right now , so fighting wasn't really a safe and smart choice and action for anyone whom was wounded this bad , and was low on health at a certain point.
</p>
<p>
And the irritating fact of smaller demons in Hell was that they traveled and wondered around in packs of 7-10 demons each. This was a tricky but very clever move and advantage anyone can think of from traveling and fighting. Once a big demon appeared on their sight and was very aggressive towards the pack , they might have a bigger chance of winning than losing over a stronger demon , since a bigger and stronger demon was already too much to handle , a pack of 7-10 demons or more was almost as much of a trouble to handle for a bigger demon it self. It was clever for a fact that they might not know which to strike first , and a lot of demons are very cooperative with each other's species or kind. The best case scenario for the demons who would most likely threaten the pack was that they might be able to stay alive but would be very badly wounded , like himself , when they run away from the pack or been able to kill them... Still not a very much great best case scenario if he says so himself.
</p>
<p>
The demon though snapped out of the thoughts that was disrupting him a little and went inside of the little and might be shambled yet looks more of a decent shelter to rest in. For a demon. Once he did he had to look around the place he was in before being sure this was the place that he wanted to recover in, most likely the spaces and the sizes and how shambled it was. But he wasn't such a picky demon or maybe even a person so the demon decided to leave his thoughts and rest here, it didn't look at least that shambled or anything that may be able to fall over his face or body when it falls down and crumble into pieces so he was fine with this. Just as long as he knew he was out of the trouble that caused him misery. The demon freely threw his axe across the room near him and wasted no time on getting his mostly torned up yet still strong armor off to get a better look of his scars and wounds before sitting down on the floor and examining his wounds , carefully , not wanting to hurt himself through his stubbornness and stupidity again because he has already done it.
</p>
<p>
 For a while of examining his wounds he didn't see anything wrong about how they have damaged him. They just mostly gave him maybe... permanent , bloody deep and still may be able to ache , scars for the rest of his demon life until he finally dies, which was a relief for him so he could finally relax and calm down a bit. As if calming down was ever going to help a wounded demon in this situation. But now that he had thought about it... he might as well continue thinking the thoughts that he had earlier since it was certain that the thought was keeping him a little... Distracted and he maybe use that for his own. The demon was certainly bored in a way as well that he didn't know what else to do so thinking random and very entertaining thoughts , for a demon that is, would be more than enough to help him through this madness of the pain in resting and his boredom.
</p>
<p>
Although now that he thinks about the irritating things of the small demons do here and how they most likely be able to do what they want just as long as they were cooperative and smart, he was being at least thankful about not being able to be one of the people or demons that had encountered packs of small demons was just a little chance , since.. They were demons. Most of them would most likely want to be the one who would lead the pack but the others would disagree and be very uncooperative with each other's plans. Or even one of them wanting to be the one leading the pack but everyone else wants to as well and fight over it making them have to kill their own kind.
</p>
<p>
Either way he was only ever thankful that he wasn't one of those people or demons that encountered those scenarios. Or else he would have been already been chopped into pieces and his head would have already been either hanged up high on one of the walls on the fields or decorated on the walls. Barely visible but still very much there. It was one of the ways of remembering the victims that you have certainly and very much successfully slained at to the point if they were higher ranked demons... The others would be too afraid to stop you from putting your victims head on the field walls. 
</p>
<p>
And if anyone disagrees with you for killing them which won't most likely happen often , obviously , you can just kill them for a change and decorate two or more victims at once. The demon must admit that he had tried that once , but he ended up forgetting about it by the fact that he had little amount of knowledge and strength and may have thought that it was for the best that he should not do anything that would harmfully affect anything else that he eD supposed to be doing. For now.
</p>
<p>
Of course the demon still wouldn't learn his lesson that easily from all of the situations that he had encountered that may had him a bit underpowered but that doesn't mean he doesn't gain more knowledge about the species of the other demons that the demon encounters on a daily basis. As far as he hated making mistakes , the mistakes he have made so far is the one that has gotten him far on his life.
</p>
<p>
He was supposed to be known as someone strong and have revenge for what they lost because of the well known man today, The Doomslayer, because of being one of the Night Sentinel that has chosen to betray their kind and join the demon's side , died yet has been brought back again by being resurrected back to life as a demon. But something about his life now on what side he has chosen was... Making him strangely feel like he was meant for something else than what he was now and making him hold back on being able to slaughter others and maybe even the Doomslayer with his burning rage inside of his chest and heart as he used to before. But he wasn't at all sure about it now.
</p>
<p>
Was it something that he had lost a long time ago as a human? Or something that he had still wanted to fullfil on his life till this day? Or something... More complicated? He didn't know what or why. For more further explanation he doesn't know what reason he even betrayed the Night Sentinels on the first place other than getting revenge on the Doomslayer for taking away what he only had in his life from how his memory was known to bug out at times , yet it just doesn't sit right with him... The demon was already in pain of being reckless.
</p>
<p>
Why does he have to be also in pain by not knowing what was waiting for him for this life whether or not it was something from once being a human or something else? Everything felt so... Fuzzy , and even complicated from him to know at this state. He never understood on why he still had this feelings. Maybe some of his human senses and human parts of what he had used to be was still left inside of this old and decaying body of his. But why? He didn't like it...
</p>
<p>
“ Wow. Can't this day get any more worser? ” The demon spoke sarcastically. Not mocking karma but he still didn't at all liked this. So during his faze of events he looked down to take a good look on his wounds again. The deepest one was just barely up on his chest , it was just right below it which is down exactly on his stomach almost hitting his organ or the liver and just below his large and small intestines and it still had that one piece of sharp shard of a broken sword deep on the wound which made it even more painful for the demon to deal with but at least that wasn't stuck on his heart.
</p>
<p>
Better yet even looking at it for a split second would surely make any human being feel sick at the sight of how deep it was and how exposing the organs were already due to the scars and the fight. The demon still had his human features , he was even barely the one who looked more alike a human figure , apart from of course being a demon and spoken the human language... Since other demons just normally get their way into hissing and screeching , their way of telling you to buzz off.
</p>
<p>
And as if that wasn't enough for the demon to have. He , himself , stupidly and not so surprisingly , thought it would be a good idea to triy and pull out the shard just to make it more.. 'endurable' on the faze. WITHOUT a warning of some sort of his movement. Of course while doing so he wasn't at all careful and he had no warnings on making this move. Which highly led to....
</p>
<p>
“OH CRA–” The demon's words started to turn into a loud scream of pain and agony as he started to hiss from the sudden and never ending pain that he felt. What's worse it starts bleeding more and more than it already had been , he had already stopped the bleeding on the way here yet he just HAD to make a slight mistake to make himself through this mess. He was thankful no demons was around , or else they would have made the situation even more complicatedly hard and painful than it already was for the poor and wounded demon. Yet he covered his mouth just to make sure that no one heard his misery , even if his senses was telling him to get some help from others , he knew that wasn't a choice down here on lack of communications and he hated it. Yet the pain was so bad it almost wanted to make him cry.
</p>
<p>
This was as close as painful as the day he was killed as a Night Sentinel. It didn't at all felt better as a demon as well , it still felt like a never ending suffering like it should be down in here , every human that founds falling down on Hell never gets found anymore alive.
</p>
<p>
And that isn't something people should be surprised of by now , especially the apocalyptic mess they made on Earth itself. Yet thankfully for a couple of minutes which seemed like hours have passed trying to keep quiet and prevent himself from moving to make it fade away , the demon then started to calm down as the pain was easing down for just a few minutes of the unbearable pain he felt , as quick as he could he remained calm and still.
</p>
<p>
Not wanting to make it hurt more than what he just felt earlier. So the demon tried his best to relax as he slowly listened to the noises around him to keep him that way until the pain finally faded away which would always work. At times. 
</p>
<p>
Of course there wasn't much to listen to down on the shelter he was in since there was no one around or not one demon fighting another and if wouldn't be as pleasant as listening to the soft breeze he still could remember feeling on his human ages , so the demon focused on himself for a change and listened to his own heartbeat to know if the pain affected near his chest or even his own sensitive heart knowing it was CLOSE enough to affect at least some sort of strange activity by the pain.
</p>
<p>
It wasn't pleasant on listening and examining of course because after all... It wasn't normally found very peaceful for demons to listen to another demons heartbeat or their own which was reasonable. And what didn't help the demon himself with that matter was his ability to hear very clearly. Even the slightest footsteps would trigger that ability of sound of the demon , even if he didn't or hadn't known about it. It triggers on its own which was helpful and very triggering to his other sense making him care about what triggered it.
</p>
<p>
The demon sighed softly as he realized nothing was wrong about his heartbeat nor the way his decaying yet somehow still alive liver and other organs acts towards the pain. Which he was at least thankful. He'd know because he knows what a normal heartbeat of a demon sounds like , as he heard before on his human or Night Sentinel ages. And the same problem with his strong hearing, he had encountered that when he was alive and not... Arise from the dead.
</p>
<p>
Although when he was human it wasn't too much to handle than when he was a demon. It was bad because of the very loud noises that keeps screeching and ringing on his ear even if in personal to humans , it wasn't that too loud. Speaking of which, now he has finally calmed down from the sudden affect of the pain earlier ,he had suddenly realized that this didn't help his health. At all. The demon was still damaged and hurt. Maybe even more than before thanks to his stupidity again. A way to recover was from a few hours rest.
</p>
<p>
The one main problem about his kind of demon , was that he... Cannot sleep. Even at first when he tries to... He could not sleep , even take a nap or short rest for that matter, it was some sort of torture or curse for him ,especially he was dealing this alone.
</p>
<p>
 So whenever he has to deal with scars and wounds , he has to distract himself and at the same time not hurt himself or do any physically or mentally strong activies. So sitting here for a couple hours was an option , although the demon did not like and will never do like that option that he has.
</p>
<p>
He was a stubborn yet a pretty interesting and a curious little demon. He could at least thank his curiosity that lead him to places that he never have seen before , and demons that he has not yet seen in the main place he was wondering around about. Which is why he seemed to find this place really quick than he might have thought.
</p>
<p>
As thoughts and wonders flew and flooded his mind , one thought stood out when he decided to think about it. That thought was mainly about some man that... Had been able to survive through Hell's grasp itself and was now the one who were tormenting the demons. And that man himself was none other than the Doomslayer.
</p>
<p>
The demon froze up as soon as he remembered about him. A man that has gotten far from what the fallen humans have made. The same man that he felt like he was very familiar with even if he was supposed to take revenge on all of the things he had taken away from him... Not only with how 'popular' now he was , but the fact that he was a Night Sentinel before... He could have sworn he met him at some point. That made him wonder about it... He never actually knew what his actual past was. Only the things that he was needed to know as a resurrected demon from being a Night Sentinel before. It was all... Clouded.
</p>
<p>
That made him wonder what it even felt like being human before. All he ever thought was that it was all pain and misery like this one , he never remembered what it felt like having a childhood. And a.... Family? What was it called again? He wasn't sure anymore. Yet at the same time he couldn't care about it. It was a long time ago and the past remains the past as the way it is.
</p>
<p>
Yet of course, he still would not understand what humans do to survive , since he has never seen the Doomslayer himself do anything different but to Rip and Tear demons apart every single time he had stepped one forward towards the demons outside the place he might as well call their lair he suppose. He had no idea what else it would be called for others. Although the demon still thought about that man ,he didn't know why he was so... Focused on him even if there were millions of thoughts raining down on his mind. He had his own mind and he could torture and get revenge on the Doomslayer all he wants but... Why was this happening?
</p>
<p>
The demon already have struggles on fighting demons on its own, he can already imagine how much easy it would have been for the Doomslayer to kill and tear him apart without trying to. Or maybe it was just he had lack confidence about himself? The demon wasn't found to be prideful like all of the demons were. Certainly he was prideful once in his human ages for strong reasons, but that has been taken away from him once he met what actual hell of a place was down here. Once the demon started to think about it his mind led him straight to the Doomslayer , he was starting to get irritated because usually this wouldn't happen and even affect him for who knows why ,but now that raging flame up on his chest that he thought was gone ever since he had died as a Night Sentinel was brought back. 
</p>
<p>
Stronger and even more active than it was once was.The demon then begun to groan loudly , full of anger and confusion. Angry about himself for not being capable of what he used to be , yet Confused because he could not know why his thoughts kept leading him towards that Doomslayer. He knew he was supposed to take revenge on him and every single corrupted Night Sentinel but that man was not part of his life to be exact so why was he acting like this every time he thought about it?
</p>
<p>
The demon could not tell if it was because he was meant to tear him apart in the first place or because of something else that he no longer could reach. He already couldn't tell on what it was like being a Night Sentinel nor a human , so clearly he also couldn't tell on why that man seemed to... Flood his thoughts as if he was once a part of his life , BUT HE WAS NOT. And he wasn't supposed to be since he didn't remember anything involving that other than his purpose of being alive right now.
</p>
<p>
The demon could not concentrate anymore. At this point he didn't care about all of the normal thoughts he had been thinking to keep himself distracted. Everything was making him crazy to the point he could not concentrate on one thought and this happened as soon as he thought about... That heretic. He didn't even dare say his punny little 'nickname' he had given himself anymore. At this point on all he felt thinking about that wretched little human was anger. Anger and rage. Like it should be.
</p>
<p>
This is why he was going through all of this madness and sorrow , it was because of him. He HAD to be. Otherwise why would he feel like this towards such a little thing about him? The fallen Night Sentinels all had their reasons to betrayer their kind and die on the side of the wrong path and seek revenge as soon as they became demons themselves , this one was because of how that man changed everything as soon as he stepped in on his life. He wanted revenge for what he has lost , and all of the loved ones he had to sacrifice just to become this monstrousity and get revenge. 
</p>
<p>
The demon was not realizing how he was falling deeper and deeper into darkness as he thought the heretic of an hero was the one who had put him through this. He kept thinking on how that heretic was the reason on why he died and became a demon in the first place. He thought he was the reason why he turned against on his own Night Sentinels beings and seem to turn to be like he was was the betrayer. And it was becoming very clear to him now...
</p>
<p>
He was the one who ruined his perfect life as a human. And as long as he stayed alive on this world... He would bring misery and sorrow through his already painful life.
</p>
<p>
And that was the final straw. He CANNOT let that happen again.
</p>
<p>
“ You know what? I don't give a crap anymore. ” The demon stood up, again not being careful about his wounds yet he had no care about it any longer through his situation at the time, his mind wasn't at all in the right place at all as he had fallen deep down on the darknesss that he could no longer care. He dashed across the room and grabbed his axe that was still not activated ,and not a minute before that he was already armored up , ready to kill that heretic once and for all. But of course he wasn't that stupid enough to forget that he needed a plan to get him to that heretic's level, and a good one.
</p><p>
Usually the demon's ideas and plans would backfire whenever he was enraged or pathetically mad and frustrated but this time something made him.... Well... Successful to think of a good plan. And that involves a LOT of training and killing to do. He didn't mind. He was too bothered and boiled up, and he was MEANT to kill others especially the ones who have wronged him. That's why he was here, or perhaps that's what he might have thought...
</p><p>
Yet the demon's plan was thankfully simple enough for him to get through... Although it could take him a couple of days or maybe even weeks to get at least higher from his certain level right now. That thought made him slightly annoyed with himself and because of how impatient he can be , but that wasn't going to get him anywhere will it? The demon knew better than to stay mad at himself when the real problem was is that heretic still living to this day.
</p><p>
He needed to get rid of that and anything that stays in his way to become what he had always wanted and to finally achieve what he could not have done in the past. The demon's red eyes glowed strongly in the dark, you could barely ignore it.. And this was the path he was willing to take. No matter how many times he gets low down, he'll always have to get up. And that's what he's going to do.
</p><p>
“ Time to get Rip and Tearing. ”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>`` Heyo! It's JustAnotherGayMarauder here! This is my first ever fanfic about Doomslayer X Marauder in here and I hope you enjoyed reading it as well since I had lots of fun writing this first chapter! I sort of have some difficulties on knowing what to write since writing a fanfic was something that I haven't done in a long time ago. Yet anyways Basically maybe I'll be able to post the next chapter a few more weeks or two.. maybe even a month , so if you have any flaws to point out , critics , or maybe even suggestions your free to go on the comments below since I'm going to need em as much as I need to be faster at making these fics! See ya soon my muffins! ``</p>
<p>- JustAnotherGayMarauder</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>